


Mama Maho's Mahou Diner

by morpheoMancer



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Set Dressing, Worldbuilding, location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpheoMancer/pseuds/morpheoMancer
Summary: Sometimes you want to go somewhere where nobody *cares* about your name.
Kudos: 9





	Mama Maho's Mahou Diner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a summary of an original location I came up with for the webcomic Sleepless Domain, where Magical Girls fight nightly to preserve the city against monsters. Of course, as growing teenagers, they need a place to be that isn't school or home.

The city is the only safe place in the world, and magical girls are the only people who can keep it safe when the barrier goes down at night. It is not a thankless task, but that does not mean it doesn’t wear down those who bear it. As taboo as it was, there were many in the city who acknowledged that stress could be as insidious a threat as any monster.  
And so Molly Maho, fresh from aging out of her own tour as a magical girl, knew exactly what she was going to do with the rest of her life.

\---

Mama Maho’s Diner is within walking distance of both Future’s Promise and one of the major train stations in the North-Northeastern part of the city, readily accessible to every magical girl who finds it. It runs no advertisements; it gets by on word of mouth, but despite that rarely goes a day without a crowd. It’s clientele are almost exclusively magical girls, either current or aged out; the handful of exceptions are the guests those magical girls bring with them.

  
The food is cheap, hot, and tasty, cooked by Mama Maho herself or one of her many children. It’s been decades since the place went up, and the many framed pictures of magical girl’s past… none of them named, but all of them happy and content as they dine.. Help contribute to the comforting atmosphere.

  
Normally, one would expect such a place to draw in curious fans of active magical girls, as well as news crews, both benign and less so. Those groups have learned to stay away; even the shyest fans are shooed away (often with the bristles of a broom), and while Molly Maho may no longer have the fearsome might of Magical Girl Power Punch, the less scrupulous reporters of the city know to fear her right hook.

If you’re a magical girl, this is a place for you to just be, without worrying about what the rest of the world expects of you. Mama’s been there. Mama knows. And so do the rest of the girls there.

Because whether or not you asked for this life, you should be able to step away from it for a while.


End file.
